


U.S.S. Surprise

by lynndyre



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Ink, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen brings home alien animals~</p>
            </blockquote>





	U.S.S. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts).



[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f0500362832f5cb7988218045bb9c16/tumblr_o8vx7aBHYi1rxns16o2_r1_1280.jpg)


End file.
